Silk Feathers
by Kitsunel334
Summary: After meeting a celestial maiden, Jack is proved to have very stronge connections to the the ancient myths. But now, the Goa'uld are after him and he might not make it out alive. New title.
1. Chapter One

Stargate SG-1: Celestial Legend

By ANBU Kakashi

---------------------------------------

**Warning(s): J/D slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.**

**Summery: SG-1 meets a heavenly maiden -- and it is the cause of some amazing reactions...**

**Links: ****w w w.imorca.nu/tennyoweb/about.htm**

---------------------------------------

"On P2L-XR5, the village is very Oriental in culture, and it seems that they heavily believe in their version of the tenn'yo legend-"

Ah, yes, one Danny Jackson's pre-mission lectures.

Most of the time, they were quite boring to Jack O'Neill; he often dozed off, and Major Carter had to poke him with her pencil to keep him awake.

For some reason however, he was wide awake for this; and there was something about that word, tenn'yo...

"Doctor," General Hammond asked, looking apologetic. "What is the 'tenn'yo legend'?"

Daniel blinked, not quite comprehending. "Oh! Uh - well - that-" he pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose. "Well - it's a Japanese legend. You see, _tenn'yo _means 'heavenly maiden,' which is basically an angel.

"Now, there are hundreds of variations of the legend from all over the world, but the basic Japanese premise is that a fisherman sees a group of angels bathing in a lake in the forest. After watching them for a time, he sees their celestial robes. The fisherman takes one of the robes, hides it, and settles in the bushes to wait.

"One by one, the maidens put on their robes and fly up to heaven - except for one, since the fisherman took hers. She spots the fisherman and asks him if he knows where her robes are. He responds that he doesn't know - but she knows that he's lying.

"When she demands that he returns her robes to her, he replies saying that he will - provided she gives him something in return." Daniel shrugged. "This is usually where the legends deviate. In one, he gives her back the hagoromo, and she dances for him before going back to heaven. In others, he forces her to be his wife, and to bear his children-" (Sam made a strangling noise at this) "And in still others she falls in love with him, and decides to forget about the robes.

"One of the most common endings is for the tenn'yo to hear her children singing nursery rhymes that give the location to her hagoromo. She finds it, puts it on, and returns to heaven."

There was a silence. Finally, Jack broke it, saying "Heavy."

Daniel made an indelicate noise. "Yes. I can't say I like some of the versions." He gave one of his peculiar smiles. "But I rather like the one where she dances. There's a play about it; it's reputed to be very romantic."

Teal'c caught the dropped ball. "What is the village's version of this legend, DanielJackson?"

Daniel snapped back to reality. "_Their_ version is that a tenn'yo came down to the planet, and voluntarily married one of the men there. She then told them about Tsuku-yomi, her god, and the god of the moon. They decided to make him their god as well, and she became their priestess. She's still there; alive and well, along with her husband. Apparently," here the archeologist's voice took on a wry tone. "The both of them look the same as they did eight thousand years ago."

"Sarcophagus," Jack put forward.

"Most likely."

"Do you know anything about 'Tsuku-yomi' Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"Indeed, GeneralHammond. Tsuku-yomi was a queen Goa'uld that did not hunger for domination like the others. Instead, she preferred to be worshipped by her people, and played the role of a benevolent god to perfection. She preferred a voluntary male host so as to command more respect. Egeria is rumored to be her only descendent."

"It makes sense," Carter said, eyes lighting up. "Egeria's attitude was possibly passed on to her by Tsuku-yomi!"

"Then maybe these guys won't be so bad," Jack mused.

"Maybe not Jack," Daniel responded. "The sarcophagus doesn't exactly promote kindness."

There were shudders all around as they all remembered Daniel's former addiction.

"The risks seem small enough," General Hammond said. "You people have a go; and be careful."

The meeting was over. In two hours, they would be leaving for P2L-XR5.

---------------------------------------

_"Chevron five encoded..."_

"Anything we should make sure of Danny?" Jack asked. "Like say, warrior bonds? Or, that we shouldn't wear the color green? Kinda hard to do, since that's the color of our field uniforms."

Daniel glared. "There isn't any need to be insulting, Jack. If you don't want to go, than I'll tell General Hammond, and hitch a ride with SG-8."

"No way, you'd get put over a spit and eaten; how'd I explain _that_ to Doc Frasier?"

"That would be _your_ problem wouldn't it?"

The two began arguing spitefully.

Sam could only sigh. Where had the days gone when the Colonel and Doctor had managed to verbally spar, and not tear each other apart?

_Wherever Colonel O'Neill's sanity went._

She wasn't blind, and she'd read the psychological evaluations. Jack was starting to wobble, to teeter.

Sooner or later, he was going to fall. The only question was, would he come out with his sanity intact?

Fortunately, with funding the way it was, they wouldn't lose the Colonel until he went on rampage.

_"Chevron seven locked!"_

Jack and Daniel jumped, having been so caught up in their scrapping that they had forgotten where they were.

"SG-1, you have a go."

Jack gave General Hammond a jaunty wave before practically bolting for the 'gate. Rolling their eyes, his team followed.

---------------------------------------

"Well, _that_ was different!"

Jack was right, Daniel thought. Instead of being freezing cold, the wormhole had been...nice. Warm. Soft, even. Kind of like when you swim in a heated pool. "Nice change, though I don't want to think about the after-effects," he noted.

Jack looked at Sam. "There a reason Carter? Evil radiation, perhaps?"

She looked perplexed. Join the club. "I don't know, sir. I'll have to run tests back at the SGC."

"Maybe the natives can tell us." Daniel got some strange looks. "Well, they could."

"Daniel," Jack said gently. "This one of the after-effects you were talking about?"

Daniel scooped come dirt from the ground and flung it at him. Jack ducked and retaliated by crossing to him and flipping him over one shoulder. Ignoring his indignant squawk, Jack began catching up with Sam and Teal'c (they had left after the first dirt clod was thrown).

"Put me down," Daniel growled.

"Would you hate me if I said, 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Ah, how times change..."

Getting his feet back on firm ground, Daniel rescued his glasses from slipping off his nose. "What do you mean 'how times change'?"

"I'll explain it when you're older."

---------------------------------------

_He heard the soft splashing of water, and a woman's voice singing._

_Curious, he drew closer, hiding in the trees, to see her. _

_Her hair was white as snow, and her large eyes were dark and timeless. She resembled a sixteen-year old in body, although she was far more beautiful than any adolescent. _

_Then, he saw the robe._

_It was made of feathers, the same white as the woman's hair. It hung on the branch of a tree, the wind playing with the sleeves... _


	2. Chapter Two

**Stargate SG-1: Celestial Legend**

**By ANBU Kakashi**

**Warning(s): J/D slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.**

**Summery: SG-1 has gone to planet P2L-XR5, and is on their way to a village reputed to be the home of a tenn'yo, or, heavenly maiden. On the way over the wormhole is strange - warm and soft, nothing like the usual icy cold. Jack however is having forebodings...**

---------------------------------------

_How much longer is this gonna take?_

The Colonel's mental complaint was justified. They had been walking towards the village for a solid four hours!

It wasn't that Jack was bored. If he was bored, then the rest of the team would know, seeing as how that when Jack was bored, he shared. Loudly.

But Jack wasn't bored, he was just Extremely Pre-occupied. He had plenty of things buzzing around in his head. Some of that buzzing had to do with the fact that there were flies all around his teammates, attracted by their sweat. Or -- things like flies.

But there weren't any fly-thingies around Jack. In fact, they actually veered away from him. This caused the team to gravitate nearer and nearer towards Jack, trying to fit inside the inexplicable shield. Several times he had to order them to stop invading his personal space.

Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that every time Daniel's elbow brushed his, he got a jolt. Not a bad jolt, mind you. Just...odd.

Damn.

_Why me?_

Jack was uncomfortably aware of just how lovely Daniel was. He wasn't nearly as much of an idiot as he acted. He knew that he had an extremely non-regulation attraction for the man.

But it wasn't saying much, really. Practically all the females and half the males on base lusted after Daniel.

Jack was confident that what he was feeling wasn't lust. It wasn't. But he didn't know if it was love either. Keeping a very careful distance was the only way he knew how to keep from hurting Daniel.

But that wasn't the point.

_How did I get started on that anyway?_

What had the original thought been?

Oh.

Yeah.

The flies' aversion to him.

Jack shook himself. It was too deep for him. Should he talk to Daniel about it?

...No.

And not Carter. She'd start muttering about his DNA and the damn Ancient's Gene, he was sure of it.

He glanced at Teal'c. Without meaning to he laughed.

The Jaffa assumed an injured expression and moved forward muttering to himself.

Daniel and Carter glared at him.

Jack winced.

---------------------------------------

Visitors? At this hour?

Feeling amused, High Priestess Yuuko put down her quill and stretched.

Tau'ri by the feel of it. It had been a long time since the tenn'yo had come into contact with those people.

"Yuuko-san..."

She turned to see one of her acolytes. "Yes, Elvar?" she asked gently.

"Th-there are visitors Yuuko-san. Th-they want to talk to you," Elvar stuttered.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Elvar."

---------------------------------------

"Hello," Jack murmured as Yuuko made her way to them.

His reaction was understandable.

Yuuko was beautiful - stunningly so. Jack could see how the villagers could think she was a heavenly maiden; her long black hair swept down her back in a straight line. Jade green eyes glittered out of an alabaster face, and a simple kimono adorned her slim frame.

But when he saw her, he felt a chill.

"Greetings," she said as she drew close. Her jade eyes flicked over each of them. She arched an eyebrow at Teal'c's presence, but said nothing.

"Hi," Daniel said. "Uh - I'm Daniel Jackson -"

"I know."

Daniel blinked. He wasn't accustomed to being interrupted in the middle of greetings. "W-what?"

"You are Doctor Daniel Jackson. He is Colonel Jack O'Neill," she nodded him. "He is Teal'c, former First Prime of Apophis, and the woman is Major Samantha Carter."

"You've heard of us," Jack noted dryly.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Ah..." Daniel hesitated. "How?"

Yuuko's lips twitched. "I don't think you're equipped to handle that Doctor," she said gently. "You aren't nearly as broadminded as you think you are."

Daniel choked at that.

Jack struggled not to laugh. He had a feeling that the last comment had been a teasing gesture - and one that he wouldn't have expected from a stranger.

"So, Yuuko," he said, adjusting his cap. "Care to sit down? Talk? Eat? Shower compliments on me?"

The Priestess let out a noise that he would have called a snicker in some less dignified. "This way, Colonel."

She walked away, and the hem of her kimono flicked out slightly, exposing bare feet. They were pretty feet, as Jack would recall.

He began to step along behind her, but then realized his team wasn't following. Annoyed, he told them to move.

"Jack," Daniel said. "How did you know her name?"

"Yuuko?"

"Yeah..."

"She told me."

"...Jack...Jack, she didn't say anything about her name."

Jack looked at his best friend in confusion. "What?"

"She said nothing of her name, O'Neill," Teal'c said, his expression graver than usual. "And she said nothing of the Temple."

"Whaddaya mean?" Jack asked crossly. "She's the High Priestess here-"

"Colonel, she never said anything about any of that," Sam said.

Jack felt a stronger, more fearful chill. "What?"

"She only greeted us Jack," Daniel said quietly. "She greeted us, and told us our names - and positions. You just did the same thing. It's like the two of you pulled all of it out of thin air."

---------------------------------------

Yuuko was troubled. O'Neill should not have been able to do what he had done. The only way was if he had celestial blood - and she always sensed those of a tenn'yo bloodline. Always.

He was not the product of a tenn'yo.

Yet how had he known her name?

She could sense the worry and chagrin of SG-1 as they hurried after her. Part of it was directed at her.

She cursed silently. What had she been thinking, showing off like that? It had been a stupid thing to do, a childish impulse she should have known better than to succumb to.

But what about O'Neill?

She reached the entrance of the stone temple and looked back. SG-1 hustled after her.

Amongst the emotions tumbling about the team, she sensed fear. Fear for their leader, fear about what could happen.

They have experienced much, she thought sadly. Things they should not have had to confront - if I had been more vigilant...

But there wasn't use in brooding about it, was there?

---------------------------------------

_As he stared at it, a plan entered his mind, and he thought, 'Ho, ho! Let's see if I can play a trick!'_

_He looked about to see if anybody could see him. No one else was there; just the maiden and he._

_Quickly, he stole through the undergrowth. Reaching the tree the robe hung on, he took a deep breath - and with a leap, reached up and grabbed the feathered robes from the tree branch._

_Quick check: she hadn't noticed anything. But her voice reached a throbbing soprano, and he felt a brief twinge of guilt._

_He pushed it away. It wasn't as if he'd never give it back..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you everyone, for the reviews! Please, review again! (sniffles.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Ayashi any Ceres.**

**Summery: On contact with the "tenn'yo" Yuuko, both Jack and she display similar and disturbing abilities in revealing the names of the each other -- without being told. Now SG-1 has been invited to the temple, but they are wary and worried...**

---------------------------------------

Jack felt agitated as they followed Yuuko.

Disturbed because he'd just terrified his teammates by slipping and copying Yuuko's little trick. Mentally, he cursed himself. What had he been thinking, showing off like that?

Jack had always been able to tell that sort of thing about people. What their positions might be, able to guess their names with a fairly high success rate. But he'd never been able to exactly know, never having enough incentive to practice.

It was a family ability from his father's side, a bloodline technique; he supposed you could call it. The fact that he got it from his father -- a Russian, and a man Jack hated with a passion – rankled in him deeply. Competence would come with practice, he had found out from careful contact with his grandparents, but he had always hated his bloodline limit, and so refused point blank to develop it.

But now it had come to him full force, and he had no idea why. True, it had been becoming stronger over the past few years, but he had attributed that to a build up of genetic pressure or -- something like that.

No way could he convince himself of that now, though. Especially when the strengthening coincided with when he had first begun traveling through the Stargate.

The beauty of the planet did nothing to improve his state of mind. As they entered the village, he automatically noted that the houses were typical medieval Japanese, with red slanted roofs and white walls.

Then a ball cracked sharply into a wall. A group of children rescued the ball, pausing briefly in their play to watch the team as they passed by. They all promptly bowed, staying that way until the group passed. Then they went back to their game.

Casually, Jack strode forward until he came level with Yuuko. "Was that for you or us?" he murmured.

"To all of us, Colonel," Yuuko joined her sleeves. "After all, it would be discourteous to not greet you, would it not?"

"You people get visitors through the Stargate, then?"

"Often enough that the spectacle no longer amazes us as it once did. That's actually how I found out about you. A bounty hunter came through once -- Aris Boch, I think his name was. He described all of you perfectly."

She was a good liar, he'd give her that. "That's a lie and you know it. Boch might have come through, but he never told you about us."

Yuuko's eyes tightened slightly, but that was all the reaction he got.

He stopped and grabbed her elbow. "Just what the hell are you!" Jack faintly realized that he was probably committing a gross breach of propriety by touching her, but suddenly he didn't care.

Anger was bubbling inside him. Whatever she was, it was somehow affecting him too.

Yuuko's jade eyes were cool. "I'm a priestess, Colonel, and a tenn'yo. You would do well not to trifle with me."

Jack was about to let loose a sharp retort when Daniel suddenly appeared and gently touched his arm. He led a snarling Jack away while Teal'c took his place.

"That -- arrogant -- lying little --" he was actually sputtering.

"Jack, what did she say?"

Jack suddenly deflated. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled.

---------------------------------------

"O'Neill is upset," Teal'c murmured.

"Yes," Yuuko agreed blandly. Inside however, she was bursting with questions. O'Neill had risen to both her challenges -- one verbal, the other...not.

He hadn't at all liked the ripples she had sent in his direction. Yuuko wondered what would have happened if Doctor Jackson had not intervened.

Would he have unleashed the full extent of his powers on her? Did he even have any? And if so, how strong where they? Earlier events had indicated that he did, but she could not be sure.

Humans were the anomaly out of all the species of the galaxy. They could easily become pregnant with the children of the most unlikely species. That woman from Krema for example. The poor child had died, but it had made a point -- one that had lasted for the past 6,000 years. It was an almost certainty that there had been genetic mutations in the race by now.

They wouldn't be very advanced naturally, but they would still be there. But a small voice in the back of her mind said, no, that's not it, not with this one, and she had learned a long time ago to pay close attention to that voice.

She pursed her lips in thought. A problem.

---------------------------------------

Jack stayed behind Daniel the rest of the way to the temple.

It wasn't out of any conscious desire to watch him walk. Jack had brooded for a few seconds before deciding that it would be better if there was plenty of space and people between him and Yuuko. To keep her throat safe from his fingers, if nothing else.

But when he actually got behind, the half-baked notion went right out of his head, and before he knew it, he was taking far too much pleasure in watching Daniel's six.

The moment he realized it, he swept his head up and locked on to the back of Daniel's head, desperately concentrating on not blushing.

I should be too old for this, he thought bitterly.

---------------------------------------

When they arrived at the temple after a half-hour of walking (Jack was desperate to sit down) Yuuko took one look at the buildings and pronounced several words that he suspected belonged more to the barracks then a theological seminary.

"Wait here," she growled at them, before talking off at a dead run, hiking up the skirts of her kimono.

There was silence for a long minute.

Then Daniel said, "What was that?"

Sam shrugged as well as a person could with a P90. "I guess we'll find out in a minute. She looked pretty angry -- whatever it was."

"A beautiful place," Teal'c murmured intent on ignoring the conversation at hand.

It was true. Beneath the scarlet torii gate a wide stone path lead up into a set of elegant, black-roofed buildings. Jack had seen other shrines in Japan before, and they had been very lovely. But there was a peculiar...something, about the place. A kind of sparkle.

Irritated by his whimsical notions, he stepped forward and examined the two statues by the entrance. One fox was on either side of the gate -- guards, if Jack remembered correctly. The male fox on the right held a rod, while the female on the left held a small ball. He frowned.

"Daniel?" He beckoned with a finger. When Daniel saw the two statues he frowned as well.

"That's odd," he said. "Foxes are supposed to guard Inari's shrines. I mean -- providing these people worship Tsuku-yomi."

"I know. But we can ask Yuuko when she gets back." Daniel suddenly gave him an odd look. "Hey, gimme a break. I spent some time in Japan in '84."

"Ah." Daniel's lips quirked. "So, it wasn't one of your premonitions?"

"Hey!"

Daniel's gentle teasing was cut short by a mild explosion coming from the shrine. SG-1 stared wide-eyed as black smoke billowed from the hole that had suddenly appeared in one of the buildings.

"Do you think they need help?" Daniel asked, alarmed.

At that moment (naturally) Yuuko was walking up the path near the torii gate. Jack supposed she could have heard Daniel's question from that distance, but somehow he doubted it.

She answered it anyway.

"Thank you Doctor, but the offer is unneeded."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"One of the acolytes was experimenting with minerals." Yuuko shrugged. "He used too much sulfur."

Carter blinked. "...I see."

"Yes. Shall we go in?"

---------------------------------------

_As speedily as he could, he hid the robe. Then he brashly waited underneath the tree, waiting for her to notice._

_It seemed like a long while (though it probably wasn't) before she finished and she began swimming back to the shore, and towards the tree._

_Then..._


End file.
